Kataang Week 2015
by heyitsthatgurl
Summary: The title says it all. All the prompts are rated K . Please leave a review!
1. Sleep Talking

**Hello! Happy Kataang week! This is my first Kataang week and I hope it's not too bad. The way this is going to work is that I am going to post a new prompt every day. Some will be longer than others and the point in time and age will bounce around. I hope you like them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, even though I would love to I sadly don't.**

 **Day 1: Sleep Talking: This prompt is set after the "Nightmares and Daydreams" episode, The night before "The Day of Black Sun"**

 **Katara's POV:**

It had been a long day, a long four days and Aang had finally settled down and gone to sleep for more than a few hours. After three sleepless nights I was worried about his mental health (He said that he "could see Appa and Momo having a sword fight). I was starting to think that maybe Sokka's invasion plan was too much pressure, maybe Aang just wasn't ready yet.

I watch Aang sleep peacefully on the bed that we made for him, he looked peaceful and happy. He doesn't look like the most powerful bender in the world, with countless responsibilities and duties to the world.

He starts to move a little and I hold my breath, I'm worried that he's going to wake up again.

"Hey Sweetness, what's wrong with Twinkletoes?" Toph asks behind me.

'"What? Oh nothing go back to sleep he's fine." I reply as I exhale.

"Are you sure? Your heartbeat is going pretty fast." She said with an 'I know better than you' tone.

"Yes I'm sure. Go back to sleep Toph." I say again.

"OK, whatever just try to turn your heartbeat down, I won't get any sleep with it like that." Toph replied, it didn't take her long to fall back asleep, I guess my heartbeat settled down. I wonder how I am going to sleep with both Sokka and Toph snoring.

Aang starts to get more restless and he is starting to make whimpering noises, like he's having a conversation.

"Mmph, no more fruit pies". He says.

It is hard for me to keep myself from laughing out loud, he keeps saying random things like "Stop trying to tickle the grape vine!" and "Appa quit embarrassing me". Right before I go to sleep one thing that captures my attention.

"Katara I love you." He said.

I am speechless I sit with my mouth open, I never thought he felt the same way about me... The way I feel about him. I smile and get out of my sleeping bag, I walk to his bed and give him a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too Aang." I say.

He turns a slight shade of red and my eyes bulge wide, is he awake? Did he hear what I said? Does he know how I feel?

"Gyatso you cheated again!" he says.

I sigh with relief, it felt good to say it out loud but I'm glad he didn't hear anything. I'm not ready for him to know yet.

I give him another kiss and walk back to my sleeping bag. I have a feeling I'm going to have good dreams tonight.

 **That's if for day 1! Please leave a review I would really appreciate the feedback!**


	2. Change

**Day 2: Change: This prompt is set during the final scene of the series.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar (even though it would be awesome if I did)**_

 **Aang P.O.V**

Change has always been hard and for the most part, bad. But sometimes the best thing in life come from change.

"Sokka, why did you give me Momo's ears?" Katara asked Sokka, clearly annoyed.

"Those are your hair loopies!" Sokka defended himself.

As my friends bicker about what Sokka did to them in his picture (his probably terrible looking picture) I can't help but smile. This past year has been full of change. My friends are definetly the best part, along with someone else.

I get up and pet Appa as I make my way to the balcony. The world looks so peaceful right now, as if time was stopping to let the world recover.

"Well I think you all look perfect!"

I look over and see Katara by my side. The last time we were in this position, she told me that she was confused about her feelings. I think she changed her mind since then. She gives me a hug and I inhale her flowery sea scent.

We pull away and I look into her eyes. The next thing I know Katara is kissing me, and it doesn't take long for me to kiss back.

As we look over the city of Ba Sing Se, I know that everything I had to overcome to get to this movie was worth it.

Maybe change isn't so bad after all.

 **That's it for day 2! I'm sorry it was so short, this one was difficult. Please leave a review, I would really appreciate the feedback!**


	3. The Avatar State

**Day 3: The Avatar State: Aang is 17 and Katara is 19.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**_

As Katara and Aang walked hand and hand through the Southern Air Temple, Katara clearly had something on her mind and Aang knew it. She was distant and wasn't paying attention to what they were doing.

This was the perfect opportunity for a prank. Aang knew there was a ledge not to far away, a ledge that had a steep cliff that freak her out, snap her out of her trance and guarantee Aang a few laughs.

He led her to the ledge. With his glider in hand he jumped off still holding Katara's hand. After a minute he let go and let her fall a little.

"AANG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Katara yelled in terror.

Aang swooped down and wrapped his hand around her waist. Katara quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and chest and shut her eyes tight. When she was brave enough to open them again, she could see her boyfriend laughing so hard that he was silent.

"What was that for?!" Katara asked Aang, practically yelling.

"You should have seen your face! I...It was priceless!" Aang replied still laughing.

He finally landed in the temple courtyard, still laughing incredibly hard. He closed his glider and was met by a huge pillar of water from right above where he was standing. When he was completely covered in water it turned into a cube around him, the cube froze, encasing his entire body in ice.

"Not so funny now is it?" Katara asked with a smirk on her face.

Aang narrowed his eyes at her. He created fire through his nose and melted the ice, he bent the water off of his clothes and kissed his girlfriend.

"What's up with you? Why are you so distant?" Aang asked, changing the mood.

"Oh am I? I'm just tired" Katara replied, her voice rising slightly.

" I don't believe you. Come on, you know you can tell me anything." He said into her hair as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Alright fine. I've just been curious." Katara said.

"Ok what about?"

"The Avatar state" Katara mumbled too quiet for him to hear.

"The what?" Aang asked.

"The Avatar state." She said again louder.

"What about it?"

"I've just been wondering, I know it's not comfortable for you to talk about it, I've been um, wondering about what is feels like." Katara said nervously, looking away every now and then.

Aang furrowed his eyebrows, and thought for a minute.

"OK, well at first it was scary and I couldn't control it but you um, already knew that. Now I guess it's like a thousand people help me at once. I guess you could say it's somewhat comforting and you know that feeling you get on a full moon?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, it makes me feel stronger and more powerful. Like I can do anything." Katara replied.

"Imagine that feeling multiplied a thousand times more powerful. When I summon the Avatar state that's what it feels like, that's also why I get so tired afterwards" He explained.

"Oh, do you ever get a message from your past lives when you're in the Avatar state?" Katara asked, clearly interested.

"Only once. When Avatar Roku warned me that if I died in the Avatar state the Avatar cycle would be broken." Aang said.

"When was that? You never told me about that!" Katara said, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry. Remember when General Fong tried everything he could think of to 'control the Avatar state'"? Aang asked.

"Yeah."

"And then he pulled you under ground?" Katara nodded. "That triggered it, and Avatar Roku took my spirit to tell me about the Avatar cycle. Any more questions?" Aang asked.

"Nope. Thank you." Katara said, she leaned into him. He put his arms around her waist and gave her a soft kiss.

Without Katara noticing, Aang opened his glider. He pulled away from Katara with a mischievous smile on his face.

 _He's not going to…_ Katara thought.

Not a second later, she was lifted into the air, she clung onto her boyfriend like her life depended on it. Her eyes were shut tight, as she screamed.

"Aang you are going to regret this later!" Katara said, screaming.

"It'll be worth it." He replied.

They sailed over and around the Air Temple together.


	4. Home

**Hey guys! This one is set after Aang fought Yakone.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**_

Aang P.O.V

I step inside the front door into our home, I sigh as the door shuts. Another hard day, another day as the Avatar.

"Daddy! Daddy! Mommy, Daddy's home!"

I smile with the day's events far from my mind as I see my three young children running towards me with innocent smiles on their faces.

"There are my little ones!" I say. All three of them come up to me and give me a hug, I pick up Tenzin and Kya while Bumi hugs my waist. .

"I'm not so little anymore!" Bumi says.

"Me neither! I'm a big girl now." Kya says proudly.

Tenzin who still can't really talk, giggles and laughs.

"OK, whatever you say, but you will always be my little ones." I reply.

"Aang! Oh, I heard what happened. Are you alright?" My wife asks me as she runs to me and wraps me in her tight embrace, as if I would disappear if she didn't hold on tight enough. I kiss her forehead.

"I'm fine Katara, let's not talk about it now." I reply, motioning the kids.

"Of course, dinner's almost ready sweetie." Katara says, she kisses me just before walking into the kitchen.

I follow her into the kitchen, closely followed by Bumi and Kya.

"Where's your brother?" I ask with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, he went to go meditate." Kya said looking away.

""Yeah, he's meditating." Bumi said, backing her up.

I look at them both for a second, they don't look back at me. Their tell for when they lie.

"What did you do to Tenzin?" I ask sighing.

"Bumi said he's an airhead." Kya suddenly blurted out. Bumi looked at her with a look of betrayal.

"Can you two please go find your brother? After dinner we'll all have a chat." I say. Kya nods and runs out the door with Bumi on her heels.

"What are we going to do with them Aang?" Katara asks me.

"I have no idea." I reply, giving her a hug.

She leans up and kisses me softly, I kiss her back. For a minute it seems like it's just me and my love, with no Avatar duties or bickering kids to deal with. After about a minute we pull away and she looks at me with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you sure you're OK?" She asks again.

"I'm fine. I'm just glad to be home." I reply. She kisses me again until we hear our kids.

"UGH! OOGIES!" Bumi says from the doorway, Kya and Tenzin don't say anything but the looks on their faces say it all.

"Alright you three, wash your hands. It's time for dinner." Katara says to them.

I smile, after a day like today all I needed was to spend time with my family. I needed to be home.


End file.
